Our first priority is to synthesize a spin-labeled general anesthetic. If we are successful a series of experiments will be performed. First the pharmacological action will be assessed in vivo. Membrane experiments will include the determination of spectroscopic partition coefficient and its dependence on pH and on pressure, and the role of cholesterol and membrane protein in modulating anesthetic phospholipid interactions. Second priority will be a more systematic study of the interaction between anesthetics and a variety of naturally occuring lipid. Attempts will be made to relate this work to the mechanisms by which some lipid soluble agents are not anesthetics or are convulsants. Finally anesthetic biomembrane interactions will be studied.